


Catching Up

by clayrlibrarian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Game of Thrones References, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayrlibrarian/pseuds/clayrlibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out and playing video games counts as networking for some, Steve’s kinda curious about the abundance of Game of Thrones references and Natasha will never know what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zje/gifts).



> Someone (JJ) asked for Steve watching Game of Thrones, fluffy short tumblr fic happened

It's all, as so many things in this world and this time, Tony Stark's fault.

The whole thing began with him, Natasha and Sam getting fast food together after destroying SHIELD, as one does. Okay, it had not been the food's fault. The food had not been involved at all. It had been both Steve and Natasha being rudely interrupted during their meal by the phones Tony Stark had given all the Avengers after New York ringing and Tony Stark lecturing both of them on the importance of networking. 

Somehow, that led to somewhat regular weekly Avengers hangouts at Stark Tower, participants varying because, well, superheroes are busy people, but Steve shows up as long as there's no trace of Bucky.

Steve is not quite sure who thought that the murderous impulses they all develop while playing Mario Kart are conductive to their teamwork but he feels vaguely more fond of Barton for the time he throws Stark of Rainbow Road. 

It kickstarts a feud unlike anything Steve has ever seen.

Barton, to Steves confusion and Stark's exasperation, takes to humming a song called Rains of Castamere whenever Stark enters the room. It seems to rile him up. When one of their matches escalates with Stark throwing a gemstone that he thinks used to belong to a necklace of Pepper's into his drink, Steve knows that a) his teammates are weirder than he thought and b) his education still has significant gaps after two years in the future.

Until Natasha sits him and Thor down with the first episode of a show called Game of Thrones.

Thor is delight at the setting that seems more familiar to him had been balanced by Steve's initial vague confusion, followed by a sense of bad things being about to happen.

He strongly suspects that Natasha finds his commentary amusing. It's not always easy to tell with her but the somewhat undignified snort at "Aren't they siblings?" gives her away. 

After the first episode, Steve has a strong urge to punch both Jaime Lannister and Robert Baratheon in the face. Bran had been a good kid. 

He keeps watching when he's alone in his rooms in Stark Tower, now understanding why Clint suggested renaming it 'Winterfell' even if he doesn't know why Stark, Tony now, muttered about bad omens in response. 

He has a bad feeling about this. 

His feeling gets worse the longer Ned and Catelyn stay in King's Landing. He doesn't like King's Landing at all, backstabbing and bullies everwhere. 

He's rooting for poor Daenerys and finds her brother repulsive. Steve Rogers does not like monarchies or believe in birthrights making someone better than someone else but he can't help feeling sorry for the girl who just wants to go home with her new family. 

Khal Drogo dies and Steve is more upset than he's ever been about a fictional character.

Ned Stark dies and Steve wishes he still had enough faith in that show's world to believe that Sansa and Arya will get out of this alive and well. 

Daenerys rises from the flames with three small dragons and Steve can't stop watching. 

Two days later Rob Stark's body is wearing his direwolf's head, Daenerys gets carried by adoring masses.

Theon Greyjoy's fate strikes uncomfortably close to what Bucky might've gone through and Steve resolves to make sure the real world treats him better.

Calling the Tower 'Winterfell' would indeed be a bad idea. 

Tony behaves more like a Lannister anyways. These days, he's willing to acknowledge that he's a mostly decent one.

Steve has a bad feeling about all of this. 

JARVIS tells him the new season has already started, would he like to continue watching?

By now, it's impossible for him to stop, even if he has given up on hoping for a happy ending for anyone.

JARVIS also informs him that what he's doing is called 'marathoning a show'. 

He's relieved that it's common enough that there's a phrase for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by at refrigeratorsrock.tumblr.com sometimes my blog has happy fluff


End file.
